


Nailed It

by Telesilla



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>... there's Tim all naked and looking really, really fucking tempting.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nailed It

**Author's Note:**

> So over on tumblr, [Sophiahelix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix) used the tag _#i wanna write buster posey just nailing tim lincecum_ and somehow the idea of Buster just nailing Tim got in my head and this is what happened. So this is kind of Sophia's fault. It's not part of any of my series in progress.

Buster always wakes up before Tim--well, unless they've just flown back from Washington after Buster caught all 18 innings of a playoff game. Since that's not the case this morning, Tim's still fast asleep when Buster wakes up at seven. They didn't fool around last night and Buster's got a pretty serious case of morning wood. He could just jerk off in the bathroom, but tonight's a night game so they have all morning at home. Buster can wait.

Two hours later, Buster's read the paper, sent an email to his mom and glanced at the scouting reports on the Brewers, and Tim's still not up. Buster stands by the bed looking at him for a long moment; Tim's still sprawled out on his stomach, one leg bent. He's taking up a lot more than you'd expect from someone his size, but all Buster can think about is the way Tim's ass is right there, spread just a little. It gets even better when he pulls the sheet down, because yeah, there's Tim all naked and looking really, really fucking tempting.

Buster glances at the clock--9:12--and then looks back at Tim. Maybe they've got a night game tonight, but still, Tim needs to get up soon. Maybe Buster should wake him up....

Tim gives off all kinds of heat when he sleeps; even though he's just had the sheet over him he's still really warm when Buster presses up against him. "Hey," Buster murmurs, too quietly for Tim to hear him. He slides a hand down Tim's back to the curve of his ass. Tim shifts a little and then squirms even more when Buster's fingers slide between his cheeks.

"You wanna?"

Tim doesn't answer until after Buster's rubbed his finger down behind Tim's balls for few moments. "Huh...mmmm...yeah."

Buster keeps his fingers where they are while he reaches across Tim to the nightstand; thankfully the lube's where they left it a couple nights ago. The motion leaves Buster half on top of Tim and God, but Buster wants him.

"Wanna give it to you," he says to Tim.

"'kay," Tim says, pushing his knee up just a little more. "Go for it."

"Nice and slow?" Buster drizzles lube down the crack of Tim's ass.

"Well...I'm not pitching at all today," Tim says.

Grinning, Buster uses even more lube, watching as it drips down over Tim's hole to his balls. "Let's get you all slick then," he says.

By the time Buster thinks he's ready, Tim's dripping with lube and moaning as he shoves back against three of Buster's fingers. "C'mon, Buster...told you to go for it."

"Up then," Buster says, tugging at Tim's hips.

Tim's hot and slick and just tight enough to make it good when Buster pushes into him. He should probably take it slow at first, but Tim said go for it and Buster's going to do just that. He goes still once he's in all the way and then tightens his grip on Tim's hips. "Gonna fuck you so hard," he mutters.

"Blah blah blah," Tim says. "All talk...."

And yeah, Buster knows what Tim's doing, and he just laughs as he pulls almost all the way out. A second's pause and then he slams in hard, his hips slapping up against Tim's ass. He does it again-pulls back, pauses, and then thrusts hard again--and then again and again. It's slow and rough at the same time and it doesn't take long before Tim's trying to push back. "Cut it out," Buster says, going still again. "You wanted it...you take it."

"Buster...."

"It's okay, babe," Buster says. He leans over and kisses Tim's shoulder. "Just let me...."

This time, he doesn't pause; he just fucks into Tim hard and slow so Tim can really feel each thrust. Buster can feel it too and it's fucking perfect. Tim's still radiating heat and there's lube everywhere and God, Buster just wants to fuck him like this forever. It's close...he's as close to Tim as possible and it's good, it's all good.

With a little shudder, Tim goes all easy and pliant under Buster. "Yeah," Buster says, his voice already rough. "Yeah, Timmy...." He's pulling Tim back by his hips now and he speeds up just a little. It's loud; the smack of Buster's hips against Tim and the almost broken moans from Tim are getting under Buster's skin in the best way. He keeps it up, one hard thrust after another for what feels like hours, but there's something missing.

Tim whines when Buster stops and then again when Buster pulls out.

"It's okay...it's okay. Just wanna see you. Roll over for me, Timmy."

Once Tim's on his back, he grabs the back of his knees and pulls his legs up. "Sweet fucking Jesus," Buster mutters. "Gonna fucking kill me."

"Like you're...not killing me." Tim stares up at Buster, his eyes wide. "C'mon...c'mon...."

Buster grabs the lube and slicks his dick up before dripping more of it right on Tim's hole. It's not like they need it; even Tim's thighs are slick. But Buster likes the way it looks, Tim all messy and spread out under him. "C'mon, babe...get those legs over my shoulders."

By the time they're positioned the way Buster wants, Tim's whining again. He sounds pretty needy, but Buster thinks he can get Tim past that to desperate. Always provided Buster can keep himself under control, that is. It's not going to be easy, he thinks as he pushes back into Tim. He's trying to keep it slow again, trying to go for that same rhythm he had earlier, but this time he can see Tim. He can see Tim close his eyes as he loses himself in it and yeah, Buster wants to make Tim look like that, feel like that, for the rest of their lives.

Even as Buster picks up the pace, fucking Tim harder, he feels this almost aching tenderness for Tim. It doesn't slow him down; in fact, he really puts his back into it, fucking Tim as hard and fast as he can. "Give it to you good," he mutters. "Wanna make it...make it good for you...wanna make you come like this."

"Just keep...keep...." Tim's voice trails off, but he opens his eyes and looks up at Buster.

Buster's already close, but he grits his teeth and keeps fucking Tim good and hard. Tim can't always come like this, especially in this position. Even though Buster manages to hold off and tries to give Tim what he needs, after a little while he can see Tim's face twist with frustration.

"It's okay," Buster finally says. He stops, buried deep inside Tim, and shifts so he can reach down.

"Wait," Tim says. "I'll turn...lemme turn over." He laughs, a shaky little sound, as Buster sits back. "Give you a chance to get more lube."

Buster laughs too, and that's another thing he loves about being with Tim. Sex isn't always serious for Tim; he likes to laugh about it and he likes it when Buster laughs along with him. "Because we don't have enough," Buster says, reaching for the bottle he tossed on the bed earlier.

His laughter dies in his throat, though, as he watches Tim get into position. Tim's on his stomach again, but this time he's lying like he was earlier, half on his side with one leg pushed up. "Jesus," Buster mutters, his hands shaking as he watches the lube drip from the bottle onto the crack of Tim's ass. "God...your ass...."

"Oh please," Tim says with a snort.

"Shut up," Buster says, running a hand over one cheek. "I love your ass." He does too; Tim's butt might not be big, but it's all tight, round, muscle and Buster likes the way it looks when he's got his hands all over it.

"Freak," Tim says, but he wiggles just a little.

"Thought that was you." Before Tim can answer, Buster settles in behind him, his chest up against Tim's back like they're spooning. It's a little awkward and Buster can't get as deep as he could earlier, but when he slides his dick back into Tim's ass, Tim catches his breath.

"Yeah...yeah," Tim groans. "That's...oh fuck, that's good. Like...just like that...fuck, Buster."

Buster doesn't start off slow this time; he snaps his hips forward, fucking Tim with quick, hard,, shallow thrusts. Tim's pinned underneath him, moaning into the mattress, and it's all Buster can do to keep from coming. Gotta make it good, he thinks. "Good for you," he gasps.

"Yeah," Tim says. He arches his back a little and digs his fingers into the sheets. "Buster...oh God, Buster...."

"Take it," Buster says not caring that he sounds like someone in a porno. "You wanted it...just take it, Timmy...gonna give it to you 'til you come for me." 

"Fuck...oh fuck fuck fuck...." Tim claws at the sheets one last time and comes yelling Buster's name. Buster keeps fucking him, dragging it out while Tim goes tight--so fucking tight--around Buster's dick. 

"Buster," Tim groans one last time. He tenses up and then goes utterly still under Buster. "Fuck...Buster...."

Buster could keep fucking him; Tim's okay with being fucked for a little while after he comes. But the look of him, all relaxed and easy under Buster, makes Buster want something else. He pulls out and goes up on his knees, hand busy on his dick. 

He's jacking it hard and fast, the way he fucked Tim earlier, and he's getting really fucking close when Tim moves. Turning just a little, he looks over his shoulder, watching Buster with a big, lazy smile on his face. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah...mess me up good, Buster. C'mon, baby...wanna feel you come on me."

Fighting to keep his eyes open so he can see Tim, Buster shoves up into his hand one more time and then comes long and hard all over Tim's ass and back. He keeps moving his hand and yeah...yeah, there it is, that one sort of aftershock that almost hurts. 

"Fuck, Timmy," he gasps and then collapses down onto Tim's sticky back. "You're so fucking...God, I love you so fucking much."

"Mmmmm," Tim says, reaching back to pat Buster's hip. "Love you too."

Buster has no idea what time it is. It feels like they've been fucking forever, but he doesn't look at the clock. Fuck it, he thinks. 

"Night game," he mumbles against the back of Tim's neck. "Got all morning...."

"Yeah," Tim says as he pats Buster's hip again. "Yeah, we do."

_-end-_


End file.
